1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a health equipment by which a user can perform a suitable amount of exercise by attempting to stabilize his/her body upon placing himself/herself on the equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have become strongly conscious of health in recent years. A suitable amount of daily exercise can strengthen the legs and loins, promote circulation of the blood and prevent various disorders, such as internal disorders and stiff shoulders. However, in the present times when transportation means have advanced through urbanization and facilities of exercise that can cope with the aging of society are increasingly lacking, a lack of exercise has become a major obstacle to a person's health.
Various training equipment have been developed as means for resolving such lack of exercise and public or private facilities for sports equipped with such equipment have been established. There are thus many people who attempt to resolve their lack of exercise through the use of such facilities for sports.
Themes Intended to be Solved by the Invention
However, most of the training equipment has been developed for the improvement of the athletic abilities of athletes, etc. and cannot be said to be suitable for persons without much athletic ability, for persons who do not require such hard exercise, and for persons who must abstain from hard exercise.
Furthermore, although it is most desirable for ordinary persons to be able to perform soft exercises daily and continuously, facilities for sports, etc. require some kind of fee and, in cases where the facilities for sports, etc. is far away from the home, it becomes difficult to go there regularly. Furthermore, exercises with training equipment tend to become monotonous and it is difficult to keep up the interest in such exercises.